Texting and Nicknames
by Twilighter141
Summary: Bella and Edward text in Biology. What will they talk about? Oneshot


**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this fanfic don't forget to review!**

Texting and Nicknames

I was sitting next to Edward in Biology when Mr. Banner wanted us to change seats. He got his clip board out and started calling out names. There was a groan next to me. I looked over and gave Edward a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"We won't be able to sit by each other anymore," he replied.

"I know but it's ok," I said with a smile.

A few minutes later my name was called. I looked over to see Mr. Banner pointing to the seat next to the one and only Mike Newton. I packed up my stuff and moved.

"Hey Bells, looks like we are going to be sitting by each other for a while huh?" he said happily.

"Yeah I guess," I said looking at Edward who was glaring at Newton. He looked at me and his face softened.

After we were all seated the lesson began. I got an idea how Edward and I could talk without sitting next to each later. When Mr. Banner wasn't looking, I pulled out my phone and turned the volume down. After that I texted Edward. _"Hey are you ok? You look like you want to kill Mike," _I texted

I watched Edward look at his phone and sighed and started typing. He looked up at me while I checked my phone.

"_Well if he doesn't stop thinking about you, I just might," _he replied. I giggled quietly.

"_Don't be jealous Eddie," _I replied. When I looked up he was glaring at me. I giggled again and winked at him.

"_One, I am not jealous of Mike; he doesn't have a chance with you. Two, you're lucky because if you were anyone else I would be really upset with you for calling me Eddie,"_ he replied.

"_I'm sooo scared _Eddie_," _I sent.

"_H_H_a Ha you will be ;)," _he replied

"_You're not going to do nothing, I'm your girlfriend."_

"_Exactly, so you can't stop me," _he replied with a smile.

"_What are you thinking Cullen?" _I typed

"_You'll see Swan," _he replied. The bell rang and every one including the teacher left to go home. I looked at Edward with a worried look, he just smiled and left. I just sat there with my mouth hung open; just then Mike came in because he forgot something.

"Hey Bells, where's Edward?" he asked. Before I can answer Edward came in. He must have heard Mike.

"Sorry love, had to grab something from my locker," he said. He came over to me and gave me a long deep kiss right in front of Mike.

A few minutes later we heard someone clear there throat we looked up and Mike was standing there with his mouth open.

"Oh hey Mike when did you get here?" he asked sarcastically as he put his arm around me and put his hand in my back pocket.

"Cullen you knew very well that I was here?" he bellowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Bye Newton," he said leading us out of the room.

"Hey, don't be mad you left me in there so you have no one but to blame but yourself Edward," I said.

"You're still going to pay for calling me Eddie," he said.

"Edward come on, I like calling you Eddie. It's cute," I said with a wink.

"I know you do love, but you know how I feel about it and Emmett is going to keep calling me it if you do," he said

"How about I'm the only one that can call you nicknames, Emmett will listen to me," I said

He looked at me for a second.

"Fine, but if Emmett keeps calling me it I'm going to blame you Bella," he said sternly.

"Ok I agree. I love you Eddie," I said with a smile. I heard him sigh.

"Love you too Bella," he said

"Come on let's go we can go to your house and hang out in your room," I suggested.

"Ok," he said quietly.

Once at Edward's house we went to his room and sat on the bed. We sat there for hours just snuggling and talking.

"Hey Eddie?" I asked I heard him sigh.

"Mmm?" he said with his eyes closed.

"What's my nickname? You have one now. What is mine?" I asked.

"Love," he said simply.

I looked in his eyes then kissed him deeply. Edward is my love nothing will change that.

"I love you Eddie," I said smiling.

"I love you too Love," he said.

I finally fell asleep in Edward's arms comfortably and sigh contently.

**THE END!**


End file.
